Is it worth it?
by twilightgirl587
Summary: Jasper is abused constantly at home, he hides it from his friends and other family. Only one person knows, she wants to help, but he won't let her. After one accident will he finally let her help? Or will he go down without anyone knowing?
1. Prologue

Prologue: Never

*Jasper Pov*

I never asked for this.

I never asked to be beaten every time I made a mistake.

Never asked to be starved for not finishing my chores on time.

Never asked to be yelled at when I am late home from school.

Never asked for an abusive dad at all.

But I got one, and everything happens.

But I guess everything happens for a reason right?

I guess I deserved the beating I got when I accidentally broke his lamp.

And I kinda did deserve missing dinner when I refused to clean my room.

I expected the yelling when I got detention.

So I guess I deserved them.

But I didn't know what I did to have this happen.

Why did he lock me out in the rain? What did I do?

I unlocked to door and went inside, glad I have my key, though he doesn't know I have one.

I noticed the house was dark... where is dad?

Then I saw it.

A card.

So small I almost didn't see it. I picked it up and saw it was a card belonging to Charlie Swan.

The Chief Of Police.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I don't need help

*Jasper Pov*

I closed my door and grabbed a bandage from the first aid kit under my bed.

He got me again, it's really bad this time.

I didn't even do anything. But he thought I did so he took me out.

At least I was able to get away before he did worse.

Unfortunately for me, he was in the kitchen when he got mad.

Now I have a pretty good sized cut on my arm, but I didn't need stitches, I can't. If I go to the hospital they will know something is up. But I'm used to this.

I grabbed some bandages from the kit and put them on my arm, then I grabbed my pack and climbed out the window.

I'm now late for school, and I will get detention for that, then when I get home late I will be yelled at again.

But like I said, I'm used to it.

I landed in the grass and ran to the school. I got inside just as the late bell rang. I cursed and ran to class.

Just like I guessed, I got detention. Of course.

I sat in my seat and immediately had a pair of arms around me. I smiled and turned to Alice. "well good morning" I said, she giggled. "Hey there. Why are you late? And why do you have blood on your pants? What did he do?" I frowned.

Alice, my girlfriend, is the only one who knew about my dad. And she only knew because she followed me home one day. She learned right away that was a bad idea.

"It's nothing darlin' don't worry about me" I told her, she frowned. She tried to protest but stopped when the teacher started class.

I made it to lunch before she drilled me. "Jasper what happened? Tell me" she said, I sighed. "I made him mad, and he whupped me for it. it isn't a big deal" I told her. she glared at me, she knew I was hiding something. "Jasper if you don't tell someone soon I will. You can't live with this." She said, I shook my head. "Alice, don't. I can't tell any one. If I do they will take me away, away from you. I can't do that." she frowned.

I knew she wanted to help, but if anyone knew my dad abused me they would remove me and put me in a home. Who knows where that home would be.

I can't leave Alice. But something told me if I didn't tell anyone she would, she would do anything to keep me from getting hurt.

After school I served my detention and ran home. I knew he would yell at me.

I didn't expect him to do this.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Tell me what to do

*Alice Pov*

Jasper didn't come to school today. That worried me.

I knew he was hiding something yesterday, I just didn't know what.

I knew first hand how bad his dad was, I witnessed it when I followed him home. It was bad, he could barely move without being in pain, and that was my fault. I shuddered remembering the pain he was in. I can't take it anymore. If he wont tell anyone I will.

After school I went to talk to my dad, he could help. He was a doctor after all, so he has to help. Unfortunately he wasn't home. Mom said there was an emergency at the hospital. She said if I really needed to talk to him I could go there. So I went to find him.

When I got to the hospital I waited in his office. It was a while before he came so I decided to read one of his many books.

After a while ha came in, he looked surprised to see me. "Alice? what are you doing here?" he asked, "I really need to talk to you, and it can't wait... well, it can't wait much longer" I rephrased that because it had been an hour and a half since I actually got to the hospital. "Oh ok. well what do you need to talk about?" he asked, he sat on the leather couch and motioned me to sit next to him. I got up and sat next to him, he put his arm around me and waited for me to tell him everything. I didn't want to actually tell him, so I made something up.

"Well umm. My friend, has a boyfriend, and he is abused at home. But he won't tell anyone, and if I- I mean, my friend, tries to help he won't let her. And she is worried because he didn't show up at school today. I just don't know what to do to help her" I said, I looked at him and by the look on his face I knew he could see behind my story.

"well Alice, if your 'friend' really wanted to help her boyfriend she should tell someone. He may be angry at first but in the end he will thank her." He said, I nodded.

I looked at him. "it's Jasper" I whispered, he froze. I never told him my boyfriends name, I'm not even sure he knew I had a boyfriend he worked so much. "Jasper Whitlock?" he asked, something in his voice didn't sound right. "Yes.. why?" I asked warily.

He looked at me with a sad look and I knew. "Where is he? What happened?" I asked, I got up and headed to the door, if he was here I have to find him. "Alice wait. you can't go see him." he said, I turned on him. "I have to! He is my boyfriend he needs someone, he needs me!" I yelled, my dad put his hands on my shoulders.

"Alice he is in a coma. in ICU" he said.

At those words, my world came crashing down.

My Jasper.

My entire life.

I knew then I would do whatever it takes to keep him away from the monster he is supposed to call his dad, even if he hated me for it.

I had to.

He would do the same for me.

**A/N: hey guys! me again. so by now you probably noticed this is my newest story. and to be honest, this was a hard chapter to write. i cant stand jasper being hurt.**** he is my favorite cullen -shhh dont tell the others ;) - but yeah. so i dont like when he is hurt. but this popped into my head so i am writing it. leave me a review. tell me if you like it, or if you absolutely hate it. tell me what you think!**

******~Twilightgirl587~  
**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Darkness

*Jasper Pov*

All I could see is darkness.

It was peaceful.

No hurt.

No yelling.

No nothing.

Just darkness.

I wasn't afraid. I was more afraid of what was on the outside.

The darkness protected me from that. From him.

But still, the darkness wasn't permanent. Soon I would be back in the light. Just like always. I would be back in the world of pain and misery.

I didn't want to go back. I didn't want to be back in that pain. But there was a part of me that couldn't stay away.

Part of me that needs one person, the one person who was always there when I needed her.

I wondered how she was right now.

If she knew I was here.

If she was here.

I heard a voice come from the darkness. "Jasper"

It was very faint, but it was there.

"Jasper please wake up. I need you" the voice said.

'I won't leave you' I wanted to say. But the darkness kept me from speaking.

I felt a slight pressure, I didn't know what it was.

"Jasper I'm here, I won't leave" the voice said again. Knowing this comforted me slightly.

Knowing I wasn't alone, like so many other times when I was.

I'm not alone.

I relaxed as the darkness stated to fade.

Then I was met with the eyes of the voice.

The eyes of my angel.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The End?

*Alice Pov*

Dad finally let me go see Jasper.

He looked so broken.

So hurt.

I sat in the chair by the bed and held his hand.

After a while dad tried to get me to come home with him, but I refuse to leave. I won't leave Jasper. So my dad left, he told me that it helps to talk to someone in a coma, they can hear you and it might help them wake up.

So I talked to Jasper. I told him all about school, how my brother Emmett stood up for me when a new girl tried to make fun. I thought I saw him smile, but I was probably just tired and imagining it.

I also told him about how our science teacher freaked out at the end of class because he didn't know his zipper was down. He told the guys in the class the they were supposed to look out for each other and to tell someone when that happens. We all just laughed.

I looked at him and sighed. I hoped he woke up soon.

I heard the heart monitor speed up slightly. Is he waking up? "Jasper?" I said, no response. "Jasper please wake up, I need you" I said, I grabbed his hand and held it.

I felt pressure on _my_ hand, like he was holding me so I wouldn't leave. "Jasper I'm here, I won't leave" I said, I saw him smile. Then he started to open his eyes. "Jasper" I sighed.

He squeezed my hand. "What happened? How did I get here?" he asked, I told him that he was in a coma, and I didn't know why. He frowned. I knew I had to tell him that my dad knew. "Jasper I have to tell you something" I said, he looked at me. "What's wrong Alicat?" he asked, I groaned, now it was going to be harder.

I know he will be mad. It doesn't help me to hear my nickname. "Jasper I told my dad" I said, he looked at me like he didn't understand. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "Jasper. I told my dad about the abuse" I said, he looked at me.

"How could you? I told you I didn't want anyone to know." He said, he was angry. "Jasper I'm sorry, I had to. I couldn't see you in pain anymore. And what happened today, this just proves you need help" I said, he looked away and mumbled something. "What?" I asked, "go away." he said louder.

"Jasper please" I begged. "I trusted you, I trusted you would keep this secret. And you didn't. I can't be with someone who I can't trust with something like this" he said, I was shocked. "Just leave. and don't come back" he said.

I looked down. "ok. I'm sorry Jasper." I said, I turned and walked to the door. I stopped just outside and looked back, he was facing away from the door.

"I love you. I always will" I said, then I ran from the hospital.

It was over.

He hated me.

Our relationship was over.

**A/N: to say i didnt cry the entire time i was writing this would be a lie. please dont hate me. leave me a review, what do you think? **

**~Twilightgirl587~  
**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: What did I do?

*Jasper Pov*

I heard her say she loved me, she really loved me.

I knew that was true.

What did I just do?

I told her to leave, I told her I didn't want to be with her.

I lied.

I loved her more then my own life, but now she is gone.

It's too late.

What did I do?

I keep asking myself that.

Waiting for an answer. Hoping I am just dreaming, and I will wake up to her in my arms.

But I know that won't happen.

I was hurt that she told about the abuse, but I know she did it to help me.

And she was right, being here in this bed, in the hospital just proves.

I need to tell someone. I need help.

What did I do?

Why did I do that?

I'm such an idiot.

How could I tell her to leave?

She was here the whole time, she didn't leave.

She was here when no one else was. I need her to come back.

But will she come back?

Will she even talk to me? Only one way to find out.

I grabbed my phone off the table and texted her.

'Alice I'm so sorry, I didn't mean anything I said. I love you so much I just don't want you to get hurt. Please come back, I need you. Please.'

I hit send and waited impatiently for her response.

I could only hope she didn't hate me.

I could only hope she would come back.

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving! hope you guys all have a great day! **

**~Twilightgirl587~  
**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Return

*Alice Pov*

I looked at the message on my phone.

Did he really want me to come back? Or was he just saying that?

I didn't care.

I wanted to go back.

I had to go back.

I ran back to the hospital and up to his room, I looked in the small window on the door, he was laying in the bed with his arms over his face.

I opened the door slowly and he looked at me. "Alice, I'm so sorry" he said, I shook my head. "Don't, I understand. you were mad. its ok"

I sat by him on the bed and he twined his hand in mine.

"I love you so much" he said, I smiled. "I love you more" I said, he looked at me. "Oh really?" he challenged. I nodded. He chuckled.

"Alice Cullen you never cease to amaze me" With that he crushed his lips to mine.

I had my Jasper back.

Nothing could change that.

**A/N: i'm so so sorry i havent updated in a while. i have had total writers block. and stress from school. but lucky for me my teacher found my essay he lost, or he could just be saying that so i will stop asking him about it. oh well. anyways, here is a new chapter. tell me what you think. **

**~Twilightgirl587~  
**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Felix

*Jasper Pov*

I was finally able to go back to school.

I have been staying with Alice and her family after I left the hospital.

My dad has got to be fuming. I wouldn't be surprised if he showed up at the school to take me home.

The first few classes were easy, it wasn't too hard to keep up.

I met Alice for lunch and we sat with our group. Her older brothers Emmett and Edward, and Emmett's girlfriend, Rosalie.

They all asked me why I missed so much school, I just told them I got a bug and it took me out with a vengance. They didn't really believe me but they let it go.

After school I walked with Alice to her house.

I knew I had to face up to my dad sooner or later. But right now, I never want to face him. I know what he will do knowing I have been gone for weeks. I wasn't looking forward to it.

We were half way home when someone stopped us. "Well look what we have here, Jasper Whitlock and his little Alice" I know that voice anywhere. "What do you want Felix?" I asked, he smirked. "Aww I'm just having a little fun."

He grabbed Alice's arm and pulled her to him. "Let her go" I said, he frowned. "Now thats no fun. Why would I do that?" he asked, I glared at him. He knew I would fight if I had to. But he also knew I wasn't fully recovered.

"Last chance. Let her go" I said. He laughed. "Make me runt" he challenged. I grabbed Alice's arm and pulled her back. Then I kicked his stomach and sent him falling to the ground. "I warned you" I said, I took Alice's hand and started leading her the rest of the way home.

Next thing I knew I was face down in the street. "Watch your back runt" Felix said, then he left. "Jasper!" Alice ran to me and helped me up. "Why does he always do that?" she asked, I shook my head.

"He just wants to push his luck. One of these days I'm gonna give it to him" I said, she smiled. "yes you are. But first can we please get you home" I chuckled.

We walked slowly the rest of the way home and her dad fixed my now busted lip.

After finishing our homework and eating dinner we watched a movie.

Alice fell asleep in my arms.

Her mom and dad are snuggled up together.

Emmett and Edward are fighting over popcorn.

I smiled.

This is the way it is supposed to be.

Everyone getting along, not fighting. Except for the play fighting among siblings.

But no yelling, no beating, no hurt.

This is what a real family looks like.

This is what I always wanted to see in my family.

But after my mom died its been a living nightmare.

Something I can never escape.

**A/N: hey guys! ok i know you guys are all wanting longer chapters, and i am going to do my best to give you that. just be patient with me. i will also try to update more, but school is going to get alot harder since i missed 4 days. but i will again try my best. **

**you guys should read this awesome story by thefanfictiongirl. i read it and it is awesome, Renesmee's story. you guys should read it and give it a review. its a great story.  
**

**thank you guys so much for reviewing is it worth it. it really means alot to get a new review, it may not seem like it but getting a review makes us writers want to write faster, well it does me anyway. you guys are all awesome, thank you thank you thank you for reading my story.  
**

**anyways, you guys know what to do, leave me a review, tell me what you think.  
**

**~Twilightgirl587~  
**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Return

*Jasper Pov*

I couldn't stay away forever. I had to get my stuff.

The Cullens offered to let me stay with them until I got my own place. I just had to get my stuff.

Luckily dad was working today, I'm still surprised he even has a job. I opened the front door and ran up to my room.

I grabbed my stuff and took it out to my car, it took a few trips, but then again, I didn't own much.

After re-checking my room once more I headed to the stairs.

Thats when I heard it.

The door slammed shut and he appeared at the bottom of the steps.

"You little runt!" he yelled, I bolted.

I ran to my room and slammed the door shut behind me, then I ran to the window.

I was almost out the window when he grabbed me and threw me down. Then he continued beating me.

By the time he finally left me in the empty room I could pretty much guess I had some broken ribs, possibly a major concussion and maybe more.

But right now I had to focus on getting out of this house.

I got up slowly and, to say it didn't hurt would be a major lie.

I gripped the window frame so tightly I thought it would break.

I heard footsteps coming my way, I pushed myself to go faster.

I got out the window and jumped. I hit the grass hard and couldn't move.

I heard my dad yelling.

Then I felt myself being lifted.

I tried to fight but I was too weak to move.

What surprised me even more was who was helping me.

**A/N you guys are really lucky. its 2:30 in the morning! this popped into my head so i got up -ok i was already up reading- and typed it up. yes it is a cliff hanger, part of my plan muahahaha. dont mind me. i am hyper. why am i hyper? because it is only 20 days until i turn 18! whoooo! so excited! anyway. my dad is gonna be up in about half an hour to go to work, so i better get everything off before he checks on me -yes he still checks on me, but hey, i'm his baby girl do you blame him?- i'm so glad he is going back to work, he has been out on leave since october for his knee surgery. and he is finally going back, i am happy and sad. happy because he is going back to work, sad because i wont have anyone to watch movies with :( oh well, he gets off at 2:30 and we have 'doc' with billy ray cyrus that we watch together at 3. and oh my gosh! billy ray and jasper, are totally a close tie on the southern drawl. ;) i love cowboys, hey i'm a cowgirl -at heart, technically never ridden a horse before or even been close to anything a real cowgirl does-. ANYWAY. if you read all of this you are awesome. but i really should go to bed now. before i totally pass out. **

**leave me a review, what do ya think? == hehe my small southern twist.  
**

**~Twilightgirl587~  
**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: wow you guys are good. do you guys have Edward's mind reading power? Dixie.f.9 you definitely read my mind. thanks for the reviews guys. **

Chapter 9: Helping

*Felix Pov*

I can't stand Jasper Whitlock.

He is always looking for attention.

Rumor around the school is he is hurting himself. Who does that?

More importantly what is that noise?

I was walking around the neighborhood, Jasper and I live in the same neighborhood. I heard yelling.

As I got closer to Jasper's house it got louder. What is going on?

Next thing I knew he jumps out the window. He looks bad. Then I saw his dad appear in the window, his eyes looked murderous.

That proved to me he isn't faking it. He really needs help.

And right now I am his help.

I ran over to him and picked him up. He fought against me slightly but gave up, he was too weak. Then he looked at me and his eyes held pure shock.

"Hang on Jasper" I said, I heard his front door open and I took off running.

I had a hide away in the woods, I can hide him there while I get Alice.

I heard his dad give up running after us. Only then did I dare slow down.

I finally got to the small hide away and took Jasper inside.

"Felix.." he said weakly. "hang on Jasper, I'm gonna get you some help" I said, he grabbed my arm before I left.

"Why are you... helping me?" he asked, I frowned. "lets just say I had a change of heart." he smiled slightly before releasing my arm.

"Stay here, don't move" I said, then I left.

I took off to find Alice, I knew she would be at the school helping out today, she always got active in school.

I just hoped she would listen.

**A/N wow. shocker. what do you guys think? good? bad? surprised it was Felix who helped? do you think Alice will listen? well you gotta stay tuned to find out. :) **

**~Twilightgirl587~  
**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Help Him

*Alice Pov*

I was helping the theatre production at the school when I was pulled into the hall.

I saw Felix "what do you want?" I asked.

He was out of breathe.

What did he do?

"I need you to come with me"

oh really?

"why would I go anywhere with you? after what you did to Jasper why should I even talk to you" I turned and started walking away, what he said next made me freeze.

"its Jasper, he is hurt"

"Where is he? what happened?" I asked, now I was starting to panic.

"Just come with me, and call your dad. He is really bad."

I nodded and followed him. I grabbed my phone and hit my dads speed dial. I told him that Jasper was hurt.

Felix took my phone and told my dad where to meet us. Then he gave me the phone back and led me to the woods.

I felt strange about going in the woods with him, but somehow I trusted him.

He showed me a small shack and I ran inside.

Jasper was on the floor not moving.

"Jasper!" I ran to him and he looked at me. He smiled weakly. "hey darlin'" he said, I laughed.

He was flirting with me now of all times? "are you seriously flirting with me right now?" I asked, he chuckled softly. "maybe. you tell me" he smiled my favorite half smile, I whacked his arm.

"Jasper stop it! you scared me!" I said, he frowned. "sorry darlin"

I heard footsteps coming near the small shack, I froze. Then I heard my dads familiar voice.

He came in and looked over Jasper. He had his medical bag so he was able to tape up his ribs and stitch up some of the cuts he had. Then he said we had to get him to the hospital. We moved him carefully.

I can't believe Felix helped him, Felix hated him.

But I'm still glad he did, who knows what would have happened if he didn't.

I don't even want to think of that.

I just want my Jasper to get better.

**A/N another chapter for yous. :D i know alot of you want to know what is gonna happen to his dad. well i have an idea, but you just have to wait and see. and please dont hate me when you find out. anyways, tell me what you think. good? bad? i know it is short. all my chapters are short. i cant help it. sorry. anyways, i'm gonna try to get another chapter up today. in the meantime, review. give me feedback. **

**~Twilightgirl587~  
**

**P.S did i say that you guys are totally awesome? no? well i am now. you guys are awesome!  
**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Fun

*Jasper Pov*

Its been almost a month since my dad nearly beat me to death, I'm glad Felix helped me. We have become good friends since then. He has helped me with everything. Along with Alice and her family.

Today we were going to have a fun day.

Meaning we are going to go out as a family. (Alice and her family have started counting me as part of their family).

Tonight we are going out to a karaoke club. As tradition everyone is going to sing.

That means I have to sing too.

Great.

But the night was fun. We ate dinner then everyone sang.

Emmett and Edward did 'Break your heart' by Taio Cruz and Ludacris.

Alice's mom and dad sang 'Two is better than one' by Boys like Girls with Taylor Swift.

Alice did 'Shakespeare' by Miranda Cosgrove.

I instantly recognized that song. It was the first song we danced to together. On our first date. I smiled.

When she finished the song I ran over and scooped her into my arms. "I love you Alice" I said, she giggled. "I love you too Jasper. and its your turn" I chuckled. I should have seen that coming.

I went up on the stage and picked out the song. 'I love you this big' by Scotty McCreery.

I saw Alice smile, she loved this song. I sang this song for her all the time.

After the song ended I walked off the stage, I saw a figure outside the window of the club, I froze.

How did he know I was here?

He wouldn't try anything while so many people where around.

Would he?

Alice rushed over to me and hugged me. "That was amazing. You were- whats wrong?" she looked at me, I shook my head and led her back to the table. She still watched me, but she let it go.

I looked back at the window and he was gone.

What is he planning?

The rest of the night was great. We talked for hours and finally headed home.

I didn't sleep well that night.

I couldn't stop thinking of him.

What is he going to do?

**A/N ohhhhh mysterious! tell me what you think. **

**~Twilightgirl587~  
**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Regret

*Jasper Pov*

Today has to be the worst day ever.

Not just for me, but for my dad, my grandparents, and my other relatives.

Its my moms birthday.

I knew my dad would be angry today, but he also would be alone.

I had to go see him, even if he beats me to death, I can't let him be alone today.

I knew I would probably regret this, but I had to go.

I left a note for Alice and her family and I drove to my house. His car was in its spot so I knew he was home.

I ran through the rain and went up to the door, it was locked. I grabbed my key and unlocked the door, it was dark inside.

"Dad?" I called, no answer.

Then I saw it. I almost didn't see it.

A small card.

I picked it up and read it.

It was from Charlie Swan the chief of police.

Wait a minute, I remember Edward telling me about his new girlfriend, he told me her dad was the police chief. He only told me because she knew I was abused, did she tell?

Was my dad arrested because she told?

I ran out to my car and drove to the police station. I asked to see chief Swan and they told me he was out.

So I asked if my dad was there, they led me back to a room.

"Dad?" he looked up. "Jasper?" I nodded, he got up and walked over to me, I froze.

He pulled me into his arms.

In a... hug?

Ok this is weird. "Jasper I'm so sorry, about everything" he said, what the heck? "i-its ok dad." I said, he pulled back and looked at me.

"You have your moms eyes" he said, I smiled. My dad was back. He was really back. "you know your mom would never talk to me again if she knew what I did to you" he said, "I know." I said.

"I miss her so much." he whispered. "I do too dad, but you know she is watching us now right" I said, he smiled. "yeah, I know." he said.

This was nice, me and my dad actually talking.

Having a real conversation.

No hurt.

No yelling.

Just talking.

All of a sudden I heard an alarm. I looked around, everything disappeared.

"Dad?" I called, no answer.

I heard the alarm again and my eyes flashed open.

I was in my room, at Alice's house.

It was a dream.

But it felt so real.

I wanted it to be real.

Maybe it can be.

I got up and got dressed, it was about 4 in the morning, the sun is just coming up. No one is awake yet.

I left a note and ran down the stairs.

I ran to my house, if I tried to take my car everyone would wake up and try to stop me.

I got closer to the house and I stopped dead.

What did he do?

**A/N hehehe cliff hanger! poor jasper. anyways. i decided to be nice and give you guys a sneak peek for chapter 13. **

sneak peak.

_I pushed myself to move, I went in the house and searched for him. _

_"Dad?!" I called, "Jasper!" I heard his voice, I ran to the stairs, they were caving. _

_But he was upstairs. _

_I had to save him._

**muhahaa i know that was short but if i give much more it will give it away. now you wanna read the next chapter even more. which is part of my master plan. hehe. just kidding. anyway. leave me a review. tell me what you think. **

**~Twilightgirl587~  
**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N hopefully this chapter is longer for you guys, it was short at first but i kept thinking of stuff to add. so enjoy. **

Chapter 13: Fire

*Jasper Pov*

I saw the flames before I saw the house.

What did he do?

I ran to the house and saw his car was still there, that means he is inside.

"Dad!" I screamed, I ran to the door and kicked it open.

Smoke started pouring out of the house, burning my eyes.

I pushed myself to move, I went in the house and searched for him.

I was shocked when I saw the rest of the house, almost everything was in flames.

Memories from my childhood, the good memories.

Burning away to nothing.

I pushed myself faster, I have to find my dad.

"Dad?!" I called again, "Jasper!" I heard his voice faintly, I ran to the stairs, they were caving.

But he was upstairs. I had to save him.

I got half way up the steps when they caved and I fell almost fully back to the first floor.

I threw my arms out to the side to catch myself from going all the way, if I went all the way down I was trapped, and there would be no way for me to get out, or to save my dad.

I cried out in pain from the sharp edges cutting my body as I tried to pull myself back up.

It was hard, I wasn't that strong, but spending time with Alice's brothers helped me get stronger, considering they were ten times my size.

And since they found out I was abused they have been trying to help me learn to fight for myself, helping me with self defense and other things.

It took a few minutes but I finally pulled myself out of the hole that was now in the stairs and climbed to the top.

I looked back in shock, then recovered and ran to my dads room, his leg was pinned under his huge bookcase.

The thing was nearly twice my size and weighed a ton.

He was trying to get free but it was too heavy, even for him.

"Dad!" I ran to him, "get out of here!" he yelled at me.

He pushed me away, not in an abusive way, but more like a parent would do to try to keep their child out of danger.

In that moment I saw a small glimpse, just a short flicker, of my dad, my old dad.

The one I knew before the abuse started.

I knew I couldn't leave him.

I would get him out of here, even if that meant I sacrificed myself in the process.

"Hang on, I'm going to get you out of here."

Ok now I had to think fast.

His leg is pinned and the house is burning.

I got an idea, but I needed something...

The bat!

I ran to my room and pulled up a loose floorboard, I pulled out my old wooden baseball bat.

I hid it from dad so he didn't get any ideas.

I turned and ran out to the hall, before I got to the door a burning piece of the ceiling landed in front of me, barely missing me.

I moved around it and ran back to the room.

I put the bat under the bookcase, but it wasn't enough. I needed something else.

"Ummm" I looked around, I saw a small metal box in the corner, I grabbed the box and pulled it over. The hot metal burned my hands, but I ignored it.

I made a teeter totter with the box and the bat.

I pushed down on the bat with everything I had and the bookcase lifted off his leg slightly, "dad come on, I can't hold it for very long" I screamed.

He looked at me and for a brief second I saw confusion in his eyes.

Of course he was confused, I was saving him after all he did to me.

I had to.

He may have hurt me both physically and mentally but he is still my dad, that means something to me.

I had to do this.

He pulled his leg out just as the bat snapped. I ran to him and helped him up.

We both heard a crash and our heads snapped to the door. "come on we have to get out of here" I said.

I noticed his leg was injured very badly, I put his arm around my shoulders and led him slowly to the stairs, supporting most of his weight so he didn't have to walk on his leg.

We stopped at the top of the stairs, and I froze.

They had completely caved in. "crap" _come on Jasper think fast. _I thought to myself, then I remembered.

"Come on dad" I helped him to my room and opened the window. The fresh air rushing in and relieving us from the smoke temporarily.

It was amazing how you can notice something in tragedy but you never even acknowledged it before, such as having clean air to breathe.

I shook my head, I had to focus on here and now.

I was suddenly happy I watched all those survival shows while I was in the hospital.

He leaned on the wall while I stripped my bed and pulled the mattress off the frame.

I pulled it to the window and pushed it out. It landed right under the window.

"Dad you have to jump" I said, he looked at me like I was crazy. "dad trust me! go! I'm right behind you" I said, I was making him go first, I wasn't going to give him a chance to stay behind and face death out of guilt.

He looked hesitant but he climbed out the window. He jumped off and landed on the mattress, he landed on his other leg, his good leg.

I looked out and saw a bunch of the neighbors.

Felix ran to my dad and helped him get away from the house, then he looked up at me. "Jasper come on!" he yelled.

I could hear sirens faintly and knew help was coming.

Then I heard a voice I didn't want to hear. "Jasper!" I saw Alice and her family run over from their car.

I climbed up on the windows ledge.

I was about to jump out when I remembered something, I ran to my closet and pulled out a box, it had pictures of all of us together.

It also had the last thing my mother gave me before she died. Something I couldn't lose.

I ran back to the window and threw the box down to Alice, she caught it and Emmett pulled her away from the house as part of the siding fell, it landed right where she was moments before.

I heard something close to the sound of a groan, the house was caving, I knew it was.

I had to get out of here, now.

I heard the noise again and climbed up on the window ledge, but before I could jump something hit me.

I fell back to the floor in my room.

I couldn't move.

I couldn't see.

I couldn't even breathe because the smoke was too thick, even with the window open.

After a few moments everything started fading.

I saw a figure appear at the window right before I lost everything.

**A/N ohhhhh that was crazy. anyways, tell me what you think. good? bad? leave me a review. i'm going to challenge you guys, i need atleast 2 reviews before the next chapter goes up. so send me some. please? **

**~Twilightgirl587~  
**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Changing.

*Monroe Pov* **(A/N Monroe is his dad, just so you guys know :) )**

I can't believe he did that.

After all I did to him, he saved me.

I watched him disappear from the window, I tried to go forward to call him back but Felix kept me away.

Then he reappeared and threw down a box, his girlfriend caught it and was pulled out of the way right as part of the siding fell.

I looked back up to the window and saw him get hit. "Jasper!" I yelled.

The firemen put their ladders up and climbed up to the window, I saw one of them disappear into the house and bring Jasper out the window. They lowered him down and put him on a stretcher, I limped forward and followed them to the ambulance.

They helped me in and took off towards the hospital.

One of the paramedics wrapped my leg and started Jasper on an IV.

When we got to the hospital they took him back to a room, they made me wait, they said I couldn't go back. One of the nurses led me to a room so someone could check out my leg, it was broken. They put it in a cast and told me to rest, they would tell me when Jasper was in his own room.

I waited impatiently.

Thinking about what happened.

He saved me

He risked his life to save me.

After all I did.

I'm making a promise to myself right now, I am going to change.

I'm going to be the father I'm supposed to be.

I'm going to change.

For Jasper.

**A/N: new chapter! yay! sorry it took so long to update. i've been trying to catch up in school. my teacher finally found me essay, i got an A+ and he said it was the best one i have turned in so far. that makes me happy, i'm not good at writing essay's. i have also had writers block again. and sorry it is so short. i will try to make it longer next time. tell me what you guys think, good? bad? tell me! please? i need atleast 2 reviews before the next chapter goes up, reviews make me happy, and encourage me to keep going. it makes me feel good. and makes me become a better writer, so review. just take a few seconds. please? **

**~Twilightgirl587~  
**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Heart

*Alice Pov*

I heard dad's beeper go off and went to the stairs to grab it for him.

I took it to him, he was still sleeping.

He woke up and jumped out of bed calling the hospital.

It was about 4:30 in the morning, I just got up to get a drink.

He ran past me still on the phone, I heard 'fire' and 'Whitlock' then I knew something happened.

"Dad what happened?" I asked when he hung up his phone.

Everyone else was up by now, except Jasper.

"Jasper's house is in flames." he said.

I froze, then without thinking I ran to Jasper's room, it was empty.

Everyone got in the car and raced to his house.

When we parked the car I got out and ran toward the house, I saw his dad jump out Jasper's window, then I saw Jasper.

"Jasper!" I screamed. He saw me and climbed on the ledge, but then he disappeared again.

I ran closer to the house.

He came back to the window and met my eyes, then he threw something out the window and I ran forward to catch it.

I caught it and was jerked out of the way by Emmett as part of the house siding fell right where I was.

Then Jasper climbed back up to the ledge, I heard a crash and he was gone again.

"Jasper!" I yelled.

I saw a fireman climb the ladder to his window and disappear inside the house, then he came back moments later with Jasper in his arms.

He wasn't moving.

They rushed him to an ambulance and his dad followed as best he could, it looked like he was limping.

Dad led me back to the car and we drove to the hospital.

I looked at the box in my hands and realized it was his memory box. With pictures and things from his mom.

I held it close as I thought about what Jasper did.

He helped his dad.

He wouldn't leave him, I knew he wouldn't.

He couldn't.

He knew in his heart his dad was in there, even with all the abuse he gave him, he was still there.

Jasper had a huge heart, always helping others before himself.

Even if they hurt him. I hoped that he would be ok.

And maybe his dad would change from this.

I hoped he did.

**A/N: hey guys! **

***she said tiredly* **

**its about 9 minutes to midnight and i am crashing. but this popped into my head (2 minutes after i shut my laptop down by the way { and was about half asleep}) so i typed it up. **

**sorry i havent updated in a while, still trying to catch up in school. i have all my late work turned in and i am still behind, (apparently the essay i thought we were writing in class yesterday {friday} was due friday and not written in class, so now i have to finish that by thursday [my 18 birthday, and also the last day of school before winter break]) **

**besides school my great aunt was visiting this week, so we snet some time out at my grandma's with no internet. (there was internet but she couldnt remember the password :P )  
**

**also my little buddy got his tonsils out yesterday, so i have been planning some fun things to do with him to try to cheer him up. i even got him a little stuffed puppy to cuddle with. i dont care how old you are, when you dont feel well a stuffed puppy or any stuffed animal is a perfect comfort. i know he will love it.  
**

**as for the story, i cant remember if i said how jaspers mom died. if i have then awesome, but i dont remember. and i really am too tired to read back to find out. so i ask you guys, did i already say how she died?  
**

**anyways. review please. make me happy that i am still up at 5 minutes to midnight to update for you. good? bad? tell me?  
**

**ok i am done ranting. enjoy the update. **

**going to sleep now... i will be asleep in 3...2...1... *head hits the pillow*... Zzzzzzzzz  
**

**~Twilightgirl587~  
**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Change?

*Jasper Pov*

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _

Ugh make it stop. Just make. it. stop.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _

Ok really? What is that?

I open my eyes and I'm blinded by a bright light.

As my eyes adjust I look around the room I am in.

White walls.

White blinds.

White everything.

I finally realize I am in the hospital, again.

What happened this time?

I look around and see my dad on the chair next to the bed.

I finally start to remember what happened.

The fire!

That would explain why it felt like my body was going to break if I moved an inch. And why I couldn't breathe very well.

But hey, I'm alive...

Right?

I mean obviously I am.

I wouldn't be thinking or looking around the room if I wasn't.

Coming back to the real world after my random thoughts, I looked back at my dad. He was sleeping.

I moved my leg and winced as a sharp pain shot up my leg. "Holy cow" I said, my dad jumped and looked at me. "Your awake" he said, I nodded slowly.

He reached his hand out and I flinched back thinking he was going to hit me. But instead he gently moved my leg back onto the pillow it was resting on before I moved it.

I looked at him confused. "What?" he said, I shrugged, then winced. He frowned.

A doctor came in and talked to us for a minute about my injuries.

After he left I looked at my dad. "Umm I'm glad your ok" I said, he smiled.

Wait, he smiled?!

"I'm glad your ok. You didn't have to help me." he said, I frowned.

"I wasn't going to just leave you to die." I said, he sighed. "Thank you. Thank you for saving me. And I'm sorry" he said, I looked at him shocked. "What?"

Did he really just say that?

"Jasper I'm sorry, for everything. I promise I'm going to change" he said.

I couldn't speak.

He just said he would change.

Something must have hit him in the fire.

I never thought I would hear those words come out of his mouth.

I smiled.

My dad is back.

**A/N ta da! new chapter just for you. **

**ugh i feel miserable. i have been in school for 2 weeks after missing 4 days and i am already sick again. but i have to make it until tomorrow. after tomorrow i can stay in my room all day. tomorrow is the last day before winter break.  
**

**tomorrow is also my birthday. 18! i'm going to be 18! i feel old... oh well.  
**

**sorry it is short. i will try to have a longer one next time.  
**

**leave me a review! good? bad? tell me?  
**

**~Twilightgirl587~  
**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Home

*Jasper Pov*

They are finally letting me go home today, well actually Alice's parents offered to let me and dad stay with them until we find our own place, since our house is just a pile of ashes.

I never found out how the house caught on fire.

Though the fire chief said it was a faulty fuse.

I'm not surprised.

The house is old.

My dad helped me get into the wheel chair and wheeled me out to the car.

He followed Alice's car to the Cullen house and helped me get inside.

I couldn't wrap my mind around the fact my dad is changing.

I never thought he would change.

He helped me up to my room and left me to rest.

Alice came in a few minutes later. "I'm so glad your ok, I was so worried" she said, I moved over on the bed and motioned for her to sit next to me.

She sat next to me and leaned into my side.

I put my arm around her, "don't worry about me darlin' you know nothing can keep me down" she giggled.

She snuggled in my side for the rest of the night and eventually fell asleep next to me.

I wanted to keep her there forever.

Never let her go.

**A/N hey guys! so its my birthday! i'm 18! its totally awesome. my little buddy and his parents got me a necklace that is a domino. but the best part is, my favorite southern vampire is on the back. 3 and my teacher found breaking dawn 2 trading cards! i have been looking everywhere for them! and i got a bunch of other stuff. it was fun. now waiting to fall asleep. its about 18 minutes to midnight. i just wanted to update. so leave me a birthday review! good? bad? what do you think?**

**~Twilightgirl587~  
**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Changes

*Jasper Pov*

Well my dad is definitely changing.

He has completely stopped drinking.

He is honestly trying to be nicer.

And he is even looking for a job.

What I didn't know, probably because I haven't totally been myself lately, is that it is almost Christmas!

How did i not notice that?

With the Christmas lights, trees, the freezing weather.

I swear I am blind.

So here I am, shopping for last minute gifts.

I already know what I am getting for the Cullens, Bella and Rosalie. But I am completely stumped on what to get for dad.

I got a floural vase for Esme.

A french dictionary for Carlisle (Alice told me he studied french in college).

I got the newest assassin game for Edward,

A new baseball for Emmett, since I accidentally hit his across the field into the yard of the neighborhood dog park aka: the Nelsons. They have 3 huge dogs.

I got a new book for Bella, Wuthering Heights, according to Edward she loves the book and her copy is close to losing the binding.

And for Alice I got a heart necklace that she has been keeping her eye on.

I also got something for Rosalie, a silver bracelet with her name on it.

But I can't find anything for dad. I don't know what he likes anymore.

I passed by a store and something caught my eye, it was perfect.

I went in the store and picked out a gold designer watch.

It looks just like the one he lost in the fire, the one mom gave him.

Finally I got something for everyone.

I even found a new leather wallet for Felix.

I purchased the gifts and headed out of the mall.

On my way out I caught sight of a bright blue electric guitar paired with a blue acoustic.

If I had the money I would buy the pair. But I spent my cash on everyone else.

I would give anything for those guitars, I lost mine in the fire, my mom gave it to me when I first started to show interest in playing. But when dad started getting abusive I hide it so he wouldn't find it and destroy it.

I shook my head and took the gifts out to my car.

Once I got to the Cullen house I saw no one was home.

Perfect time for me to wrap the gifts.

I found the gift wrap easily and wrapped each gift in a different color. Then I placed them under the tree.

Then I went to the kitchen and made dinner for everyone. I didn't normally make dinner, Esme wouldn't let me. So I took advantage of them all being out.

I made lasagna using my mothers secret receipe.

Once the lasagna was in the oven I made every ones favorite desert, cinnamon rolls.

I set the table and put out some veggies to go with the lasagna.

Then I put everything out and went upstairs.

After about a half hour I heard some cars pull up to the house.

I went to the top of the stairs and waited for everyone to come in.

Right when they opened the door I heard gasps from everyone.

"Jasper it smells so good" Esme said. I smiled.

Everyone ate dinner, complimenting me every 5 minutes along the way.

After dinner I was sent to my room, forbidden to help with clean up since I made everything. I tried to protest but Esme wouldn't let me. So I went upstairs without -much- complaint.

I passed by my dads room and heard him talking to someone. I couldn't figure out who he was talking to but I heard the word service.

I wondered what he was doing. I vaguley remembered him saying he wanted to join the service before I was born. But I doubted he would join now.

I went to my room and sat on the bed.

I finished a project that we were supposed to do for school and got ready for bed.

Before I was asleep I heard a knock on my door. "Come in" I said, the door opened and my dad came in. "Can we talk?" he asked, I nodded and moved so he could sit next to me.

He sat on the bed and looked around. "Not much excitement in here. your room at home had posters and pictures" he said, I smiled. "yeah, I haven't been able to put anything up. I wanted to ask Esme before I did" I said, he nodded.

He was quiet for a few moments, thinking. "Jasper do you remember me saying how I wanted to join the service, before you were born?" he asked, I nodded cautiously.

"I have decided to join. They are in need of more soldiers to go overseas. It pays enough to keep you fed and under a roof, and every month they put a certain amount away for college" he said, I couldn't speak.

"Jasper I am doing what is best for you." I shook my head. "I just got you back. I don't want you to leave again." I said, he sighed. "Jasper I'm already signed up. I leave after the new year" he said.

"This is going to be good for both of us." he said, I nodded.

I couldn't change his mind now.

All I could do is support him.

After a few moments he left and went back to his room.

I sat on the bed, no way was I going to sleep now.

This was going to be different.

Very different.

But I would support him the whole way.

**A/N happy christmas eve! here is a new chapter for you guys. i hope you enjoy it. sorry about the spelling on some words. i will try to get another chapter up tomorrow. now i am heading off to read my favorite christmas book with my dad (our favorite christmas tradition) and make cookies for santa. (yes i know i am 18, but hey its fun to leave cookies and wake up to find them gone the next morning.) rumor is that i am going to shake the rafters down when i open my gifts tomorrow, that makes me very curious... anyways! leave me a review. good? bad? tell me? **

**~Twilightgirl587~  
**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N you guys are good! i swear you can read my mind. here is the next chapter. enjoy :D **

Chapter 19: Last Christmas

*Jasper Pov*

It's finally Christmas.

Everyone is excited.

Everyone is cheerful.

Almost everyone.

Its only 2 weeks before dad leaves for the service.

I wasn't exactly looking forward to it.

But I am supporting him.

I came downstairs and found everyone waiting for me. "Sorry" I said, I took a seat next to Alice and waited for Emmett to pass out the gifts.

I hid mine away from the rest so they would open them last.

After all the gifts were opened I gave them the ones from me.

They were all so excited.

I was crushed in hugs for a good 5 minutes.

Then I gave dad his. He couldn't speak. I thought I saw tears in his eyes.

He disappeared and came back with a huge box.

He gave it to me and told me to open it.

I ripped the paper open and saw the box to a bright blue electric guitar, paired with a blue acoustic.

I looked at my dad. "How did you..." he smiled, "the fire chief said everything was lost in the fire, along with your guitar. I always wondered why you didn't play anymore." he said, I couldn't believe it.

2 brand new guitars. I jumped up and hugged him. "thank you. so much" I said, I wiped my eyes dry of the tears falling.

This was the best gift I have ever gotten.

And its from my dad.

I would have never expected this from him.

I didn't expect anything from him.

Now I know he is truly changing.

After everyone talked for a few hours they all went to do their own thing.

I went to my room and set up my guitars.

It felt like a dream.

I took the acoustic and played it for a while.

Then I put it away and got ready for bed.

I got in bed and let my mind wander.

Thinking about everything that has happened, and everything that might happen.

After about an hour I fell asleep.

**A/N ta da! so what do you think? good? bad? tell me? leave me a review? i will try to get another chapter up today or tomorrow. **

**merry christmas! did you guys get what you wanted? i know i did. and i loved watching my dad open the gifts i gave him. his favorite christmas movie, and a spanish dictionary. it was awesome.  
**

**~Twilightgirl587~  
**


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Letters

*Jasper Pov*

_Dear dad,_

_Its different with you gone._

_ Honestly, all the times I tried to avoid you during the day, this is nothing like that. At least you were home, in your room. But now your overseas, fighting next to other men. _

_I was watching the news with Alice yesterday, they showed a story about a group of soldiers shot down in their helicopter. I hope you are safe. I miss you. _

_Its getting close to graduation, I hope you can get leave so you can come home. It would mean everything to have you there. _

_I got my report card, I have a 4.0. and I passed my AP class, I never thought I would pass that class. But I did, and I'm so glad._

_ Alice says hi, she is sitting next to me while I am writing this. You would never believe how hyper she is right now. Bouncing on the walls would be normal compared to her right now. _

_Carlisle has offered me a volunteer position at the hospital. I will help him at work after school during the week. He said with my grades he might be able to get me a part time position. _

_Esme wanted to know if you got her package. And she hopes you like it. _

_Edward and Emmett and fighting again. I don't know what it is this time. _

_Emmett is planning to propose to Rosalie soon, he graduated early and wants to have her forever in his life. _

_Edward still has a year to go, but he and Bella are never going to split. They are together so much it is rare to not see them together. _

_I gave Alice a promise ring today. I promised her once I get a good job and I'm able to support her and a family I will marry her. _

_I hope you are safe, I hope you can write back soon. _

_I have to go, Emmett is dragging me out for baseball. _

_I love you dad. _

_Love Jasper._

* * *

_Dear Jasper,_

_I'm sorry about everything I did to you. I never knew you avoided me. I'm sorry. I am as safe as I can be out here. Its a wonder every day if I am going to make it to the next. _

_I am trying to get leave for graduation, I will try my best to be there. _

_I'm proud of you for getting good grades, and for passing that AP class. _

_Tell Alice I said hi back, and to cut down on the sugar. _

_You mind Carlisle while you are at the hospital, I'm glad you have this opportunity. _

_Yes I got Esme's package, be sure to thank her for the mints and things for me. _

_Tell Edward and Emmett if they don't stop fighting I will come back and make them stop. _

_And I'm happy for Emmett, I can tell he really likes Rosalie. _

_Same with Edward and Bella. _

_I'm glad you are planning to support Alice, I'm proud of you for planning ahead. _

_Have fun at the game._

_ I love you Jasper._

_Love Dad._

**A/N its 1 in the morning! wow. i need to sleep more. no wonder i fell asleep after i opened all my gifts. oh well. **_  
_

**here is a new chapter. i will try to get a new one up tomorrow.  
**

**for the next chapter. please dont kill me. i just write what my brain tells me to write.  
**

**anyway. leave me a review? good? bad? tell me?  
**

**i will try to get a new chapter up tomorrow. i am going with my mom to spend a couple days at my grandma's and there is no internet access. suddenly happy i got a bunch of new movies for christmas... anyway. if i dont update tomorrow before i go i will update when i get back.  
**

**ohh and much love and support and thanks to all our troops overseas.  
**

**~Twilightgirl587~  
**


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: News

*Jasper Pov*

I was reading the recent letter from my dad when I heard Alice yelling my name from downstairs.

I ran downstairs "Alice whats wrong?" I asked, she pointed to the tv.

The news was on.

A breaking news report about a platoon of soldiers killed.

The area they were reporting from was the area my dad was placed.

They haven't released the names yet.

My heart stopped, I can't lose him.

I remembered he had his phone, and he was allowed one emergency call a week.

I ran to the stairs, tripping on the way up and grabbed my phone off my desk.

I heard someone in the door way but ignored them while I dialed the number.

I waited anxiously for his voice to answer.

But it never did.

"You have reached Monroe Whitlock, I can't answer but leave a message and I will try to get back to you".

I hit the end button and dialed it again. "Please answer. Please" I begged.

I tried for half an hour before I finally gave up.

I turned on my tv and switched to the news.

They were listing the names of the fallen soldiers.

One name stood out over all the others.

"Sergent Monroe Whitlock"

My breathing stopped.

Everything seemed to fade away.

Finally I turned off the tv and went downstairs.

Everyone was in the living room watching the news, they looked to me when I came in the room.

"Jasper I'm so sorry" Esme said, I shook my head.

I requested to be alone for the rest of the night, then went up to my room.

I became more restless and went to my dads room.

I sat on the bed and looked around.

He had a few pictures I noticed were small enough to fit in his wallet.

I picked them up and looked at them.

They were family pictures.

And a picture of me playing my guitar a few weeks ago.

He must have taken that while I was lost in my music.

He always knew how to catch me.

Even if I didn't notice.

**A/N as promised here is a chapter. i just found out my grandma does have internet so if i can hook up i might be able to get a new chapter up tomorrow. and yes i have been up all night. who needs sleep right? :D anyway, time to pack up my stuff and load up the car for the long drive to salem. enjoy the chapter. and leave me a review. good? bad? tell me? **

**~Twilightgirl587~  
**


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Worry

*Alice pov*

I'm so worried about Jasper.

He hasn't left his room in 2 days.

Mom and dad said to give him space, I am, but I'm not so sure he needs space.

Maybe he just needs to talk.

I walked to his room and softly knocked on the door, he didn't answer. "Jasper?" I asked, still no answer.

I opened the door and found his room empty and the window open. "oh no" I whispered. Where did he go? I saw a book on the bed and ran over to it.

It was his family album, the one he threw down from the fire.

It was opened to a picture of him by his mothers grave, it was marked 1/16/12, 'happy birthday mom'.

oh my gosh. I looked at the calender.

It was his mothers birthday today. I completely forgot.

I ran downstairs and out the door, ignoring everyone yelling at me to stop. I ran straight to his house and found his car gone.

I ran to the cemetary, I saw a shadow standing by her grave.

I walked over to him and put my arms around him. "why didn't you tell me? I would have come with you" I said, he smiled a little.

"I didn't want to bother anyone." he said, I frowned.

"Jasper you wouldn't be bothering me or anyone. You know I always come with you when you need me" I said, he sighed.

I held him while he was lost in his thoughts.

After a while we went home.

**A/N happy new year! hope you guys have an awesome new year! my new year resolution is to actually talk to the guy i like. and you know. be more social. haha yeah. anyway here is a new chapter for ya. leave me a review. good? bad? and holy crap that was a huge explosion. lol ok i am going to bed now. **

**~Twilightgirl587~  
**


	24. authors note please read

**A/N : **

**sorry guys, this isnt a new chapter. **

**sorry i havent posted in a while, i am going through some stuff. **

**i stayed after school all last week to audition for the school play and was totally bummed when i didnt get a part. **

**then i just found out yesterday my friend was killed in a hit and run. **

**and i am totally packed with homework right now it isnt even funny, even worse finals are in two weeks. **

**i am gonna be dealing with all this stuff for a while. **

**i promise i wont abandon this story, i really hope you guys are still reading. **

**thank you guys for being awesome.  
**

**~Twilightgirl587~  
**


	25. authors note please read !

**A/N **

**hey guys, i am so so so so so so sorry i havent updated in forever. i feel horrible.  
**

**i have massive writers block. **

**not to mention this past week was finals for school, yay. *sticks tongue out* but the best part is we get new classes monday, i am in government with my best friend! thats gonna be alot of fun. though i am gonna miss my expository writing teacher, he was awesome. i actually like writing now, i know crazy right. i'm gonna miss all my teachers, though i wont miss my econ class. i STILL have a C ugh i cant take it, i have never had a bad grade for so long. i've had that one for the whole semester. its killing me.  
**

**i finally got a fish. i have always wanted a pet fish, but everytime i asked my mom she gave me a plastic fish tank, with plastic fish. but now i have one, thanks to my marine systems class. ok partly because of the class. we had to take care of a fish for a project and we go to take them home after, my fish lasted 2 days. but my mom let me get a new one. i named him carlisle, he even has a little ambulance in his tank. *smiles* i had jasper, and alice, but they both joined their friends in the big tank in the sky. lol carlisle is playing with the bubbles in his tank. swimming down against the stream, floating up with the bubbles, following them around the tank. he is funny.  
**

**anyways, i'm sorry i havent updated in a long time. i will try to update soon. i promise.  
**

**please dont hate me. i hope you guys are still reading when i get back.  
**

**~Twilightgirl587~  
**


	26. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Time

*Jasper Pov*

Its been a long time since dad was killed.

Things have changed alot.

The Cullens have invited me to stay with them permanently.

Emmett took Rosalie out on a romantic date and proposed to her.

Edward gave Bella a promise ring.

Things are pretty much getting back to normal.

Well, as normal can be after everything that happened.

Next week is graduation. I'm planning on proposing to Alice infront of everyone. Its going to be amazing.

Time will stop when we go on stage, I'll get down on my knee and pull out the ring.

It will be magical.

"Jasper! come on you promised we would go!" Alice called up to me, I promised I would take her shopping.

"I'm coming darlin." I say. I run down the stairs and get attacked by Alice, then I am being crushed in a huge bear hug.

"don't crush me darlin, who will you have to carry your stuff?" she giggled. "alright alright. come on" she pulled me to her car and we drove to the store.

We talked the whole way there about graduation, and plans for the future.

What we didn't see was a pair of headlights coming our way.

-time slows down-.

**A/N i'm back! sorry guys, i know i havent updated in a LONG time. i have been totally swamped with stuff. i have been to 4 funerals since august. i'm falling behind in school. my grandma just moved in with us and is going downhill fast. i am dying here. i'm so sorry i havent updated. i have also had major writers block. i hope you guys are still with me. if not i understand. i wont give up on this story. i might even do a sequel. anyways. here is a new chapter for you all. i hope you like it. leave me a review? tell me what you think. good? bad? tell me please? **

**sorry again guys. **

**~Twilightgirl587~ **


	27. NEWS!

**A/N hey hey hey! **

**sorry this isnt an update. i know i got you all excited to see a new chapter up, but its not. sorry. dont hate me. i promise i will make it up to you. but i wanted to tell you guys about the most amazing day ever! no my crush didnt ask me out, i wish he did, but he didnt. not giving up hope though. **

**anyways! today we had the opportunity to have 6 authors come talk to our school! it was awesome! the stories are all different, from cyborg cinderella, to a carniverous mermaid! OMG I AM FREAKING OUT! ok ok ok i am calm. ... *squeals* *breathes* ok now i am calm. so not only did they come to our school, but my mom took me to the bookstore event. it was even better! ahhhh! i'm freaking out again! not only did i meet a girl who could possibly beat me in the bookworm status, but i won a wolf necklace! thats not even the best part! they had a raffle, to win a very cool tote bag and books, and guess which number got called... MINE! out of all the people there, and there were ALOT of people there. MY number was called. ahhhh! i never win anything. so i swear this is a dream. i am going to wake up and nothing will have happened. just my luck too.  
**

**anyways! you guys totally have to check these authors out, their books are awesome! and some even started out writing fan fictions like we do! **

**my all time favorite (mainly because i havent read the other books yet and i LOVE fairy tales) is _Marissa Meyer_! she wrote _Cinder_ and _Scarlet_. i'm only on chapter 13 of cinder, but i think i have a good idea of a plot twist :) hehehehe. and rumors of scarlet is that mr. wolf, is a sexy beast. or maybe that was sexy gary... **

**the next book has a seriously hyper author. _Jessica Brody_ wrote _unremembered _ and one other i cant remember... something about reasons to hate my father. about an heiress who is forced to work to get her trust fund. ... i will probably remember at like 2 am but oh well. anyway! unremembered is about a girl who survives a plane crash, found in the middle of the ocean, and has no memory at all. cool right? i cant wait to read it, but unfortunately, if i try to read more then one book at a time i get mixed up...**

**next is so very interesting, ok what am i saying? they are ALL interesting. _Jennifer Bosworth_ wrote _Struck_. this one is interesting, about a girl who is addicted to being struck by lightening. and of course there is a struggle between good and evil. but you have to read the book to find out who comes out ontop. **

**the next book is perfect for you guys who are into the apocalypse._ Ann Aguirre_ wrote _Enclave._ a girl raised in tunnels, going out to brave the dangers to feed the group. a battle between hunters and 'freaks'. very interesting. i havent read it yet but i will. and i will definitely tell you guys what i think. **

**ok. the next one. _Hold Me Closer Necromancer_ by _Lish Mcbride_. i just randomly opened to the middle of the book and i dont want to put it down! ahh! sam vs. douglas. both necromancers (if you dont know what that means, pretty much they raise spirits from the dead). they meet by chance (if by chance you mean sam totally smashing the headlights for douglas's high priced car from potato hockey). douglas recognizes sam as another necromancer, which sam doesnt even know! now sam has a choice, join douglas as a minion, or have all his loved ones killed... **

**_Monstrous Beauty_ by _Elizabeth Fama_, i cant even describe it. killer mermaids! wow. romance gone bad? never piss off a mermaid. definitely a need to read. **

**ok so yeah i probably butchered the summary's but hey, you guys know as well as i do that you have to read the book, even if you read a bad summary, to find out how great it is. if i didnt have school, i would stay up for a week straight and read them all. but i cant :P what is bugging me the most is sexy gary! i cant remember which book he was in! ahh! its going to bug me now... **

**anyways! if you guys read all this you are amazing! sorry to you amazing authors if you read this and i totally killed your book summary. **

**ok now i really have to go if i want to sleep tonight, although... *looking at the stack of new books i just got* it wouldnt hurt to read for just one hour? though i may not sleep... ehh! who needs sleep?! i dont! must read! must... read! i PROMISE i will have a new chapter up by monday. if not then please dont hate me! i'm sorry! **

**ok i am off! off to see what happens to cinder. hehehe **

**~Twilightgirl587~ **


	28. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Close Call

*Jasper Pov*

Alice froze when she saw the lights, I reached over and grabbed the wheel swirving us to the side.

We crashed into a tree, but it wasn't as bad as it could have been.

"Alice are you alright?" I asked, she moaned. "yeah, I didn't even see the car" she said. "I know, its ok. can you move?" she nodded and unhooked her belt.

I got out of the car and went over to her side, I helped her out and back to the sidewalk.

Once I made sure the car wasn't going to explode or anything I called 911.

An ambulance came and took us to the hospital.

Lucky for us Alice's dad was working today.

He fixed us up and sent us straight home.

We just had a few cuts and bruises. Nothing major.

Once we got home we were attacked with questions from Alice's mom, apparently her dad called.

After a few minutes of reassuring we went upstairs.

We relaxed for a while, then we both fell into a restless sleep.

**A/N hey guys! **

**as promised here is a new chapter. hope you like it. **

**ok book update: ... ... ... ... AHHHHHH! SHE IS LUNAR? OMG! i am freaking out! it has to be her! i know its her. *squeals* **

**(yes i am totally crazy. and i am proud of it! )  
**

**anyway. i am scrambling to keep up in school. i am killing myself here! ugh! i hate school. but it will all be over in... 3 months?! O.O yikes. **

**anyway. i am crashing and crashing fast. so i am off. **

**leave me a review guys! good? bad? tell me? **

**i will be asleep in 3...2...1...Zzzzz**

**~Twilightgirl587~ **


	29. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Car

*Jasper Pov*

It has been a few weeks since we crashed Alice's car.

I promised her I would buy her a new one... or a used one.

An old friend of my moms had a brand new car he was selling for cheap. So I bought it for Alice. As an early graduation present.

I was taking her to get it today. I have a feeling she is going to freak out when she sees it.

"Are you coming darlin" I called, I heard a squeal then Alice crashed into me "I can't believe you got me a new car!" she squealed in my ear.

"I cant believe you just blew out my eardrums" I laughed.

"sorry Jasper" she kissed my cheek then pulled me out of the house. I chuckled and followed her.

"I take it you are excited?" I asked her, she looked at me with pure shock on her face. "Are you kidding me!? I am jumping out of my skin!" I laughed. "I can tell".

After about a half hour of walking we got to the house.

I ran up to the door and told Mark to open the garage. I ran back to Alice and covered her eyes.

"Jasper what are you doing?" "No peeking until I say" I told her, she giggled and put her hands over mine on her eyes.

After the garage was open I counted to three and showed Alice.

She screamed.

Loud.

"No way! Jasper!?" she ran to the garage and looked at the car.

Not just any car.

Her dream car.

A Porche 911 Turbo.

In yellow.

"Jasper this is amazing!" she squealed. "Told you you would love it" I said, she squealed and tackled me.

After a few minutes we thanked Mark and drove home in the car.

It was definitely the best day yet.

And we haven't even had graduation yet.

**A/N hey guys. whats going on in the fan fiction world? **

**i have to say, real life sucks. this i the worst spring break ever. my grandma passed away tuesday. i am so sad. we dont know when her funeral is yet. but seriously, i have been to 5 funerals since august. i am totally done. DONE. one more and i am going to scream. not joking. **

**anyway, its about 4:40 in the morning. and i have been up all night. i cant sleep. so i got up and typed up a new chapter for you all. i really hope you like it. i am going through serious depression right now. **

**anyway, you know what to do. review. good? bad? tell me? please? *puppy dog eyes* **

**BOOK UPDATE: i knew it! i knew it i knew it i knew it! there was a secret plot twist. and it was AMAZING! now i am reading Scarlet. its already interesting! ahh!**

**ok i have to get off now. before i wake up the entire house squealing about Scarlet. **

**~Twilightgirl587~ **


	30. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Graduation Surprises

*Jasper Pov*

June 14.

Graduation night.

Everyone is freaking out.

Meanwhile I am the opposite. I am calm. I'm fine.

Yes I am excited but come on, its only one night.

You have 5 minutes to walk across a stage and thats it. No big deal.

To me anyway...

"Jasper come on we are going to be late!" Alice screamed from the car. I sighed. She was a little too excited...

I ran out to the car "I'm here I'm here." I was barely in the car before she sped off. I laughed, "slow down darlin, you don't want to wrap this car around a tree too" she glared at me.

After about a half hour (normally an hour) of driving we arrived at the building for graduation.

Alice pulled me inside and squealed all the way to our seats.

Another hour of boring boring talking and we all get called on the stage.

When my name came up the principal called me up, I already talked to him about this.

I walked up on stage and did all the stuff, then I walked up to the microphone.

"Good evening everyone. I know this isn't normal graduation ceremony stuff but I have been wanting to do this for a long time. There is a special little lady in my life and I wanted to show her just how special she was."

I paused and looked at Alice.

"Alice Cullen, will you come up here?"

Her eyes got huge, like deer caught in the headlights huge, but she came up.

Once she was next to me I pulled her where everyone could see.

Then I got down on my knee and pulled out a tiny blue box.

"Alice Cullen, I have loved you since I first met you. You have always been there for me, through the good and bad. I promise to do that same for you. I will always protect you, no matter how bad it gets. I will never let you go. Will you do the amazing honor of marrying me?"

She looked at me with tears streaming (I think that is a yes).

Suddenly we were both on the floor, she was squealing in my ear, the audience was cheering.

(Yep, definitely a yes).

I pulled us both up and put the ring on her finger.

Then got tackled again.

So, that was the excitement for the night.

After the ceremony we did pictures and went out for dinner.

Everyone crashed early that night.

But I stayed up thinking.

About life.

About my parents.

About the future.

**A/N: hey guys! **

**so that is the story. i might do a sequel, but if i do i wont post very much until school is out. if not i will keep posting to this one. i dont know yet. but i will definitely think about it. **

**i am so crying right now. my friend sent me a video of me and my friend dancing (the friend that was killed) i cant remember that. i am so mad i cant remember, i miss him so much! :'( i seriously want this all to be a dream. i will wake up and be back to everything. have my uncle back, my friend, my great aunt and my grandma. **

**ugh i have to go back to school tomorrow. have i mentioned how much i hate school? because i do. anyway. i have to get up at 5 30 :P **

**i am kinda excited though, my big brother is coming home. i wish he was coming home for a different reason though... my grandmas funeral is tuesday. i am seriously going to petition funerals to be wiped from the face of the earth. not joking either.**

**anyway i am crashing. which is weird, since it is only 8 40. and i am usually up until midnight. i guess the no sleep thing is catching up to me. :P oh well. **

**happy easter guys! **

**i hope you like this chapter. review, good? bad? tell me what you think.**

**~Twilightgirl587~ **


	31. Sparrow

**A/N hey guys!**

**no this isnt a new chapter, sorry.**

**but i have a request for you guys. **

**we have a thing at school we call sparrow week. sparrow week is when we raise money to help someone in need. our sparrow this year is baby Olivia. she has cancer. to help raise money i started a fundraiser. you can donate to help, or not. but i would love if you did.**

**anything helps. thanks guys! **

**~Twilightgirl587~ **

**UPDATE!**

**ok so the link wont show up in the chapter, so i will try to put it on my profile. **

**thanks guys! **


	32. i'm baaaack!

I'M BAAAACK!

hey peeps!

what have you all been up to? you all still alive? i hope.

anyway. no this isnt a new chapter, but i wanted you guys to be the first to hear that i am writing a NEW STORY! a totally original story.

we are making our own hero stories in mythology for our final project and it gave me an idea for a story.

here is a sneak peek.

**I ran into the warehouse, i didnt care how much it hurt to run. I didnt care if i had a bullet in my arm. I HAVE to save lilly. I kicked in the door and saw her... dangled over a vat of acid. "RAVEN! Its a trap!" She yelled. I ignored her, instead i focused on the slow lingering claps. I turned and saw henry, "glad you finally made it. I was starting to think i would have to watch her melt all alone" he put his hand on a lever and lilly screamed "STOP!" He looked at me. The hate burning in my eyes. "I wont stop, you are too caught up in caring for her to even look at me. So i give you a choice... join me... or die with her" Those are my choices? Join HIM and lose my sister, or die trying to save her? I looked over at lilly, dangling above a vat of acid, i could see the terror in her eyes. Now i know my choice, i knew what i had to do. What i should have done a long time ago. I looked at jax, met his eyes, then turned and walked over to henry...**

sooooo? what do you think? good? bad? i am so excited for this project! you have no idea... i am actually squealing right now. anyway gotta go do homework :P

you guys are awesome!

~Twilightgirl587~


End file.
